Hamato or Oroku? 10: Dragons Brew
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Leo and Casey go Dragon hunting. Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back! Sorry for long delay, but I'd kinda lost interest in this one for a while, but it's back now! :D_

* * *

 _This is the dawning of a new age. I have seen the past and I have touched the future. I have learned from my late great master that preparation is everything and I am prepared. Our destiny will soon be at hand. Nothing can stop us now. Nothing._

 _-Hun_

* * *

 _"-The bank robbers escaped with over $3 million in untraceable bombs-"_

 _"-Thirteen different trucks have been reported stolen in the last month alone-"_

 _"-With an alarming recent uptrend in stolen internet money transfers-"_

 _"-Apparently the rare gold coins were stolen as the robbers tunneled into the bank vault of a pawn shop just down the street."_

Casey sighed as he flipped through the channels.

"No news like bad news, huh, Casey?" a deep voice asked from the window, scaring the ever-loving crap out of the human.

Casey Jones immediately grabbed his lamp and looked to the window, in a defensive position, only to relax when he saw the familiar silhouette. "Jeezus Raph, don't sneak up on me like-"

As he turned on the light, he realized that it wasn't his red-loving friend on the windowsill, but Leonardo.

"Whoa, Leo?" the man asked as Leo got off the windowsill, approaching him. "To what do I owe da honor?"

Leo looked up at the actually quite tall man, at least compared to him and his shortness. "I've been thinking Casey," he said, tapping his head, "Doing a lot of thinking."

Casey almost scoffed as he took a few steps. "Yeah? What's thinkin' got ta do wit' me?"

"There's been a rash of robberies lately," Leonardo continued, walking back to the human.

"Tch. No kiddin'. And it ain't just simple street crimes, neither. It's way above the Purple Dragons' level, or any'a dose goons," Casey told him.

"Exactly. These heists have been expertly pulled of. It feels like something new; maybe some _body_ new. And I think we oughta check it out," the blue-masked teen said with a serious expression, drawing a sword for emphasis.

"Whoa, Leo, ya been eatin' outta Raph's bowl'r somethin'?" Casey asked with a mostly serious expression.

"I thought you might want to help," Leo requested, looking at Casey sincerely.

Casey smiled. He'd never really gotten to hang out with the leader in blue, what with Raph being much closer to him than Leonardo was, so there wasn't really much he could do about that. "You kiddin'? It'll be da return'a da Sea-Man!" he chuckled, grabbing his gear. The Sea-Man was his street name when he was busting crime with his mask and stuff. "Let's go huntin'!"

* * *

A bit of a ways away, 2 figures slowly approached an unguarded truck. A crowbar smashed the window, and a Purple Dragon member looked inside. "I think this oughta meet the boss's requirement!" he smirked, looking towards his comrade.

"He wants us ta call 'im Master now, remember!" the second one reminded the first one.

"Who cares? Long as he makes us ruch!"

"Then move it! We gotta be right on time, no mess-ups!"

Silent in the night, Leonardo Hamato and Casey Jones arrived by the truck, having heard the conversation.

"Sounds like dese boys're goin' to a party, Leo," Casey commented as the duo drove away.

"Follow the truck, Casey," Leo commanded, putting on his headset.

"Where're you goin'?" Casey asked his friend.

"To hitch a ride," was all Leo said as he charged forward, following the truck, sliding under another one to land on the back of the stolen vehicle.

One of the gang members looked back, but saw nothing. Leonardo had attached to the bottom of the truck with lightning speed.

Casey mounted his bike, putting on his helmet and taking off quickly and following the truck.

* * *

A bit away, a train was speeding down the tracks, a bunch of cargo attached to it.

A helicopter came in from above, hovering over one particular car. Hun opened the door of the helicopter he rode in. "That's the one! Top-secret military shipment #XG450!" He began to talk into the communicator on his wrist. "We're coming up on the road! Transport team: are you ready?"

The truck that Leonardo was under pulled up alongside the train. "We're here, boss - I mean, Master Hun! We're pulling alongside now!"

Leo looked forward, grabbing a control panel on the truck for stability. "Casey, you still back there?" he asked into his earpiece.

"I'm here, Leo! It looks like whoever these dudes are, they're afta dat train!"

Hun smirked. "Let's go, let's go!" he then called, throwing a rope to the train and hooking himself on safely. A few other ropes came down from the other copters. "Purple Dragons, time to fly!"

With that, he started to descend the rope, 3 of his comrades doing so, as well.

"Leo! It's - It's Hun!" Casey exclaimed. "He's alive!"

' _Shit_ ,' Leo thought to himself as he watched. He and his brothers had presumed Hun dead when Leo had kicked him out of a moving truck. (Don't freaking ask :/ )

One of the Dragons started to use a fire thingy to do something while another put a bomb on the thing holding the train together (VERY PROFESSIONAL, RIGHT GUYS?!).

Hooks came down from the helicopter, and the Dragons hooked them onto the car. "They're hokin' da whole thing!" Casey told Leo.

Hun spoke into his communicator so the others could hear in case. "Separation in 3, 2, 1!"

He pressed the button on his detonator, and the car and all the ones behind it separated from the rest of the train, and the helicopters flew it away.

"Go for transfer, Sky Dragons!" Hun commanded as the shipment was pulled towards the stolen truck Leo was on.

"I'm gonna see what's going on, Casey," the former Foot turtle told his partner as he climbed out from under the truck, unaware of the load about to dropped on the truck.

"Transport team, prepare for payload drop!" Hun yelled.

Leo looked up and saw the payload approaching him, eyes widening.

 ** _"LEO, LOOK OUT!"_**

* * *

 _Done with first chap! ;) Plz review! :D_

 _Shadow_


	2. Chapter 2

_HELLO_

* * *

"Transport team to Sky Dragon 1: Ready for payload drop!"

"Leo! Get outta there!" Casey yelled into his communicator.

Just in time, the turtle stopped gawking and got back under the truck, narrowly missing being crushed.

Hun unhooked the shipment, speaking into his communicator. "Sky Dragons, you're free and clear. Remember the plan. Stay low and proceed to Hanger 14. Red will be there to pick you up!"

 _"Yes, Master Hun,"_ the person on the other side of his communicator said as Hun sat in the truck.

Waiting until the truck turned off the highway, Leo let go of it, rolling under the truck and narrowly avoiding being run over.

He groaned, popping his arm back into socket and inspecting the large scrape there momentarily. Or course it had been his injured arm.

Casey came behind him on his motorcycle, and Leo hopped on. "Whoa. Nice road rash, Leo," he quipped.

"I'm okay. Let's go," Leo dismissed, and Casey immediately took off.

* * *

At the White House, Bishop was standing in front of the President, who was obviously not very pleased with him.

"As you know, Agent Bishop, I have never been a big fan of your operation," he said to the government agent.

"Yes, Mr. President," Bishop sighed, his teeth clenching a bit, "and I must say that-"

"Don't interrupt me! Do you have any idea how many times I fought to get you more funding?! And you and your agency were just about useless when we gave them to you! What good are you?! And now you and your forces go and attack Oroku Saki's mansion, right in the middle of New York City?! It's an outrage!" The President was pacing now. "The city's mayor, two members of Congress, and a Senator were there. Do you know how many political favors I called in to put a lid on it?!"

Bishop growled lowly, growing tired of being berated like a 4-year-old.

"Bishop, you had better toe the line. One more fiasco and I will personally pull the plug on your entire operation. I've already got budget cuts to make, and believe me, I've got my eye on your chunk of the pie," the President finished.

"Sir, you're absolutely right, sir. No mistakes. You have my word," Bishop promised.

"I don't want your word, Bishop, I want your sorry carcass out of my office, now!"

Bishop nodded and left silently.

He went outside and climbed into his limo next to one of his bodyguards. "Agent Bishop, sir," the bodyguard started, putting his phone away, "we have a problem."

"What now?" Bishop asked angrily.

"Tonight's shipment was… hijacked."

"What?! No! That's the LAST thing I need!" Bishop pointed at the bodyguard. "We have to find it. Now!"

"We're already on it, sir. The tracking devices are still functioning," the bodyguard informed him as the limo drove away. "We're honing in on its location as we speak."

* * *

The truck pulled into a warehouse with a bunch of Purple Dragons in it. The two guards at the door looked around then walked in, the garage door closing behind them.

Leonardo and Casey pulled up nearby after that.

Inside, the Purple Dragons and Hun were cheering. "I have promised to lead you to new heights!" Hun said from on top of the shipment. "And tonight's score is proof that we are on our way!"

Casey looked at Leo. "Who'da thunk it? Purple Dragons pullin' off high-profile jobs!"

"New tricks, old dogs," Leo smirked, the first thing close to a smile he'd offered to anyone in quite a while. He opened the window. "C'mon, let's go say 'hi'."

Casey grabbed his bat and smacked it on his hand once. "Heh. Fine wit' me. I didn't get all dressed up fer nothin'," he quipped, following.

Hun cut the bonds holding the shipment and pulled off the cover, uncovering a bunch of boxes. "With every heist, we grow stronger. More powerful!" Everyone cheered. "Gone are the days that the Purple Dragons were only a two-bit street gang!"

Unknown to them, Leo pulled a guard into the shadows and snapped his neck silently, hiding him.

"With these weapons and my plans, we will become an authorized crime organization, a true power in the underworld!"

Casey knocked out another Dragon, dragging him with the other.

"All of us, together!" Hun finished his speech triumphantly, throwing his giant fists up in the air. He jumped down a crate. "Now, let's get these crates opened," he opened one, "and get our gear ready for our next operation!" He picked up a gun, inspecting it. "I love ripping off military shipments. It's like opening Christmas presents. You never know what'cher gonna get!"

A few more Dragons were knocked out or killed by Leo and Casey.

"Wait, military shipments?" Leo asked in a whisper. "That could mean it was Bishop's!

A bit away from Hun, a crate labelled T9381 with a weird handle stood. A few Dragons went over to it. "Whoa, cool lookin' crate!" one of them exclaimed, reaching to touch it, then jumping back. "It's really cold! Maybe it's like a soda machine or something."

Sounds good ta me," his comrade smirked, taking out his crowbar and walking to it. "Let's get this thing open!"

Each went to one side and stuck their crowbar in, pulling and straining with all their might, until it finally opened, a blast of cool air coming out and knocking one away.

The door fell open and knocked the other one away as other Dragons came to look. There was a block of ice inside, with something moving around.

Inside the ice, the fog cleared away and 5 eyes opened, all from the same creature.

* * *

 _I'm late, as usual. XD Please review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_I'm taking another break on this story. I'm just not that interested in it right now. Maybe I'll take like a month, so that I can finish golf and have more time after school._


	4. Attack

_HELLO I AM BACK WITH THIS STORY I JUST NEEDED TO FINISH MY HALLOWEEN PROMPTS CHECK THEM OUT_

* * *

The Dragons stepped backwards, worried expressions crossing their faces as the ice started to crack, something pounding against it.

"Wh-What is dat t'ing?" one of them asked shakily, grabbing another Dragon and putting him in front of himself as a shield, earning a protest.

Hun came up behind them, separating them and grabbing the clipboard with the shipment details. "That crate isn't on the manifest…" he muttered.

As he approached it, the ice shattered, and a low growl reverberated. They all gasped as a face - twisted, with 5 eyes, sharp teeth, horns in the chin, and an awful grey discoloration - came out.

"Holy sh-" Hun started, only to be tackled by the large beast. It growled at him, then at his men, who ran away in fear.

Leo and Casey, who were hiding behind a crate, drew their weapons. "C'mon," Leo growled.

"Showtime!" Casey replied as they ran towards the Dragons, ready to attack. "Goongala!" he screamed, only to be shocked as the Dragons came barreling towards them, and they were forced to move as the Dragons ran away.

"What the fuck?" Leo muttered to Casey as he stood next to them, earning a shrug.

"I guess my reputation precedes me!" Casey joked as they went towards the open area of the warehouse. "Yikes!" he then yelled as he ducked out of the way of a flying Dragon. "Uh… oh…" he muttered.

Leo came to look, and his eyes widened as he saw a monster with horns all up its back, green stuff coming out of its mouth as it attacked Hun.

Hun, in a fit of strength, kicked the beast off of him into some of the crates, but it landed, and tried to dig its hands/claws into the gang leader. Hun rolled out of the way just in time.

A few braver Dragons came up behind Hun as he stood. "Protect the warehouse! I won't lose months or valuable work! We gotta get that thing outta here NOW!" Hun ordered. "Purple Dragons, let's take 'im!"

The Purple Dragons all charged with Hun, only to run away again when the monster chucked a crate at them. Hun threw a crate back at it, but it deflected it.

It got on its back, and Hun, not noticing, leapt at it, only to be trapped in 4 spider-like legs. He was knocked into a bunch of crates and then to the floor, and he lay there, groaning, as the creature attacked the gang members that tried to come at it.

"Blast 'im!" Hun commanded, and a few laser guns were immediately shooting at the monster, but it knocked the truck with the shipment at the Dragons, squashing and killing them all, except Hun, who slid under it just in time.

The creature chucked a cardboard box at Hun, and Hun looked in it, seeing a blaster from the shipment and grinning madly.

He rapid-fired green lasers at the creature, making it roar loudly in pain.

"You crashed the wrong party, freak!" Hun chuckled.

The monster fell backwards, split in two, bright-green blood oozing out of it, its organs connecting the two halves, making Casey almost gag while Leo looked away with a cringe.

"Come out, come out~" Hun grinned, walking toward where the creature had gone and not noticing the figure in the beams above him.

3 shuriken hit the blaster.

"What?!" Hun demanded, turning around and dodging the sword that was swung at him, "No! It can't be!"

He yelled as his blaster was cut into 6 pieces, distracted enough to not notice Leo jump back behind some crates.

Casey came up and swung a bat at him, missed, and elbowed him in the rib hard, then hit the backs of his knees and got ready again when Hun got back up quickly.

"We got unfinished business!" Casey yelled, pointing his bat at Hun.

"Bring it on," Hun smirked, beckoning the man towards him, only to turn back around when he heard a thump. "Thought you turtles were destroyed!" Hun yelled in confusion.

"There's a lot of that going around," Leo growled out, jumping to the ground, almost fidgeting in his need to hit something, to draw blood-

"He's mine, Leo!" Casey yelled.

Leo scoffed, taking out his katanas and putting them in an 'X' in front of his crouched self. "I'll soften him up a little for ya!" he smirked, jumping forward in tandem with Casey.

Behind some (different from the ones Leo was behind) crates, the monster groaned sadly, having finally ripped in two. Its upper half was up against the wall, eyes sad as it remembered its past.

 _The man smiled, hugging his wife after their wedding._

It continued to groan, it's legs starting to move, and the tentacles from his half and the other one shot out, connecting and bring its lower half back to it.

* * *

A little bit aways in the city, a helicopter flew.

"Report," Bishop ordered. "If you haven't located the exact position of T9581 in 30 seconds, you're going to be volunteering for genetic research," he hissed at his employee.

"U-Um, that won't be necessary, Sir. We-We're closing in on the homing beacon now."

"Bishop, I've been reviewing your work in genetic manipulations," said a voice coming from a projection in a robot. Baxter Stockman. "And it's almost as brilliant as something I might have done. But I've noticed a certain anomaly I think I can fix, especially if you're going to keep your end of the bargain?"

"Silence, Stockman!" Bishop commanded, putting a hand out. "I haven't got time for your servile chatter."

* * *

Hun was up against the truck that had been chucked into the wall, and Casey swung, but Hun grabbed his baseball bat, swinging Casey into the truck door.

Leo went next, but Hun grabbed his bad arm and knocked him to the ground, making him yell out in pain as he dropped his swords. The turtle then flipped quickly, yanking Hun's arm behind his back and earning a sickening crack and a scream of pain as the man fell to the floor.

As Hun rolled to his back, holding his arm, Leo grabbed his swords.

A rumbling noise came from behind them, and Leo turned in shock as the creature came running for him from behind.

* * *

 _Done! Finally! Glad I could do it! Please review!_

 _Shadow_


	5. End

_So… Um, this has taken a while, but I have a sort-of good reason; I had a ton of other stuff to do and this seemed like it could wait. (Also I've been on Tumblr and Discord FOREVER btw xD)_

* * *

Leo didn't have time to get out of the way of the creature, and it bit him on his - once again - already-injured shoulder. He screamed out, despite trying to muffle it, as it lifted him off the ground, swinging him around and ripping skin out of his shoulder.

"GRAH!" he yelled out, trying desperately to unlatch himself from the beast's teeth, to no avail.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Hun exclaimed. "That thing's still alive?! I must've unloaded a thousand rounds into it!"

Casey, from behind him, jumped on his shoulder and leapt towards his friend and the creature. He wrapped his hockey stick around its neck, pulling. "Caough 'im up, Goonzilla!"

Hun muttered something to himself and ran a few yards away from the fray, looking on with a growl.

Leo yelled again as he was thrown across the room behind the crates, groaning on impact as blood pooled on the floor.

Casey repeatedly hit the creature with his bat, then yelped as it ran up a support beam with him still on it. He couldn't hold on and fell down onto a pile of crates, cracking a few ribs.

"CASEY!" Leo yelled, jumping over, not caring about the blood still leaking profusely from his shoulder. Using his other arm, he helped Casey, up.

"Man, Leo. I wish I had a shell, too. One'a dem would be real handy right now!" Casey moaned, trying not to stand up to straight, lest he damage his ribs more (idk how that works leave me alone). He looked up as Leo was already pulling him away. "Look out!"

Leo threw him to the floor, not really knowing how injured Casey was, but then helped him up as the ran away from the creature again.

Leo gasped lightly as he drew his swords, standing in front of Casey, who obviously couldn't fight. "Bring it!" he growled out.

The creature looked ready to attack, but stopped as it heard the bell ringing outside, signalling a new hour.

Leo stared on in confusion, glancing at Casey, who shrugged, as the creature zoned out. Casey leaned on Leo's good shoulder, staring at the blood coming out of his friend's other shoulder and sucking in through his teeth. Leo glared at him, saying nothing.

The creature started moaning all of a sudden and turned around, running away. Leo mentally cursed as he awkwardly picked Casey up on his good shoulder (as to not leave him there defenseless against Hun) and tried to run after it.

"This just gets weirder and weirder!" Casey groaned as Leo jumped through the hole in the wall that the creature had made.

"We can't just let that thing run free in the city, Casey! I'm gonna take you to your motorcycle since you can't fight!" Leo ordered, running towards the motorcycle. "Get away from here, about a mile so Hun doesn't find you!"

Casey, unable to do much else, nodded as he was dumped unceremoniously by his motorcycle and Leo took off after the creature.

Casey hid painfully behind his motorcycle as Hun watched Leo run after it. "Let 'im go! Purple Dragons, time to move those goods!"

* * *

"Agent Bishop, sir, T9581 is moving out to the salt marshes," one of Bishop's agents informed him.

"Keep on it's trail. I have an idea where he's going," Bishop ordered.

* * *

Leo groaned lightly as he wrapped his mask around his shoulder awkwardly, not wanting to leave a blood trail. He'd be the one fixing this, anyway. Donnie was still mad at him.

The creature, slowly, walked towards a set of apartments on the docks.

 _'It's going towards the apartments… They won't survive!'_ Leo thought to himself as he ran towards it. He needed to stop that thing. He didn't need anymore blood on his hands. He felt bad about what had happened at the power plant 2 weeks ago still.

* * *

"Agent Bishop, T9581 is heading toward a housing complex near the Brooklyn Naval yard!"

"He still remembers," Bishop mused, "Fascinating."

* * *

The creature continued going towards the bell, but Leo leapt in front of it. "Alright, big guy! This is as far as you go!"

Leo leapt at the monster, who blocked with his giant arms.

* * *

"What's this?" Bishop asked, straightening his glasses as his lackey zoomed in on the creature. "It's one of those turtles! I thought they were destroyed!"

"Orders, sir?"

"We need to get T9581 under control at any cost. Prepare for containment. Then we'll worry about the turtle."

* * *

Leo yelled out as he was thrown into a steel tank connected to a tractor trailer, further aggravating his shoulder. He moaned a bit, but leapt out of the way as the creature came at him again, jumping on its arm.

Before he could do anything else, though, a spotlight found itself on the monster, which looked up in confusion.

Leo jumped out of the way as something almost exploded where he'd stood, and ropes wrapped themselves around the creature.

"What the…?" Leo muttered to himself as the monster started pulling on the cables.

"Get the rest of the cables on it! More power to the rotors!" Bishop ordered.

The monster snapped two of the cables, one of which grazed the tank Leo had earlier crashed into, causing some kind of gas to leak out.

Leo ran over, cutting the ropes binding the monster. "C'mon! We have to go!" he yelled at the creature, pulling at it's arm.

It seemed hesitant to follow him, but one look at the helicopter and it came with him, neither of the noticing the woman staring at them through her curtains.

Bishop let out a growl of anger. "Go! Follow them! Destroy the turtle for all I care, but get T9581!"

Leo and the monster continued to run, but the monster seemed to be looking for something.

"Come on!" Leo screamed at it. "Or would you rather let Bishop catch you and probably kill you!?"

T9581 let out an almost whine, but followed him again.

They ran back towards the warehouse district, towards Casey, who was still there, for some reason.

"Casey, what the hell?!" Leo yelled at him. "I told you to get away from here before Hun finds you again!"

"I was gonna follow ya, but I was waitin'!" Casey retorted.

"What?! You know what, nevermind! We have to get the creature away from Bishop!"

"Bishop? The wacko that survived a hook to the throat?" Casey asked in confusion.

"I think it was his fault it's like this, Casey. I think Bishop mutated him!" Leo explained quickly.

"Fine! Where ya wanna take 'im, then?"

Leo's ever-angry eyes widened a fraction. "Um…"

"Ya don't know?!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Casey! It's…! Wh-Where is it?"

They both looked around, but the creature was gone.

"Oh, no, oh, no…!" Leo muttered to himself, covering his face. "This is bad… What if Bishop captures it?"

"I see it! Maybe we can get to it in time!" Casey exclaimed, pointing back in the direction they'd come. "Get on, quick!"

Leo did so, and they sped back towards the naval yard.

The pair gasped as they saw the scene before them. The gas pumps that had been there were collapsed, and a leak of gasoline headed towards the tank that had earlier been punctured. They had heard the explosion from half the ride over.

"We-We're too late!" Leo exclaimed, looking up at the black helicopter as it retreated.

He looked to the side, as he'd seen movement in a window, and his eyes widened as he saw a woman standing at the window.

"We gotta go, Casey. Before the authorities arrive. Go, Case!" Leo ordered, although his angry exterior had faltered a bit.

Casey, reluctantly, drove away, back towards his apartment.

The adrenaline coursing through his veins wore off in Leo, and the pain in his shoulder started to really sink in. He let out a small whimper, trying to hold it in but failing. Casey glanced at him as they pulled up to his apartment.

"Let's get fixed up, yeah?" he suggested, and Leo, his eyelids fluttering all of a sudden, nodded weakly.

Casey, groaning as he strained his ribs, helped his friend up the stairs, and Leo didn't really notice, just tried to get his legs to work.

The next thing Leo knew, he was on a couch, a towel underneath him, and a stinging in his shoulder, causing him to hiss. He looked over and saw Casey gently wiping the blood off his shoulder with an alcohol-soaked washcloth.

"Ho-How are your ribs?" Leo asked.

"Wrapped up'n shit. Wasn't 's bad as I thought."

Leo nodded, hissing again as a drop of straight-alcohol dropped on his shoulder.

"I think that's enough…" Casey muttered to himself as he started to wrap Leo's shoulder. Leo lifted his arm as needed, sighing. He shouldn't need this. He should've been able to hear the creature before it tore up his barely-healed shoulder.

"Son of a bitch…" he muttered to himself, looking away from Casey.

"Hey. It's OK. It happens ta everybody," Casey assured him.

"I wanted to save the creature, Casey! The woman in the window, at the naval yard… She looked like she knew it! Like… maybe she'd known him before he was mutated. And I… I couldn't save it… Because I wasn't fast enough…" Leo rambled, rubbing his face with his good arm. "And now it had to pay the price…"

"Well…" Casey sighed, trying to think of something. "Maybe… Maybe it survived."

Leo scoffed, his angry demeanor starting to return, much to Casey's dismay. "How, Casey? We heard the explosion from almost a mile away. And Bishop wouldn't just give up on his chase if there was a chance it was still alive."

Casey sighed, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. "I'm sorry, man. I don't get why ya wanted ta save it, though."

"I… I still feel bad about the plant worker from Northampton. Don was so sad about not saving him, and he's still mad at me. That's why I came out tonight. I needed to get away from everyone being mad at me, come topside for a bit to blow off some steam. All I accomplished was getting an innocent creature killed and the Dragons some weapons," Leo kept rambling, punching Casey's couch in anger.

Casey, unsure of what to say, stayed silent, seeing if Leo would say something else that was on his mind.

Leo, seeing Casey staring at him, tried to shrink in his shell a bit. "Sorry…" he apologized.

"Nah, man, it's all good. Ya needed ta get it off yer chest. I get it," Casey reassured him.

Leo sighed, starting to sit up, despite the pain that overwhelmed him. "I think I should get going, Case. Thanks for tonight-"

"Nuh, nuh. Ya ain't goin' down dere wit' an open wound like dat. Stay da night ta make sure it dun get infected."

Leo blew out of his nostrils. "I really don't want to be a bother-"

"I insist, Leo."

Leo sighed, relenting. "Fine. One night. Then I go back to the Lair."

Casey nodded, getting up. "Here, lemme get you a blanket and…"

Leo watched him leave, and a small smile graced his lips. Casey was a good person. He was glad he and his brothers had him.

* * *

Near the naval yard, floating in the water, was the body of T9581 floated along the water, in multiple pieces, slowly disintegrating.

The woman in the window sighed ruefully, comforting her son, who'd had a nightmare about his father.

"He's in a better place now…" she said, looking at the picture of her and her husband, with the tag that said T9581 on it.

* * *

 _That was a doozy! I just needed that creature to die so I wouldn't be plagued by it sorry ^^; Review, please!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
